


Wistful Gatherings

by insomniumTrilogy



Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Dubious Morality, Frank is 20, Gen, Minor Character Death, Other, Pre-Slash, Selectively Mute Frank, Survival, Tech underage?, World Travel, jake is 19 almost, nothing sexual happens., they in senior year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniumTrilogy/pseuds/insomniumTrilogy
Summary: Time is messing up. Now people from different areas around the world, are getting dragged into twisted survival games that they have to play in order to survive.---Jake did not think that he and his friends (family) were going to get sucked into this messed up game. He is willing to do anything to make sure they come out of this alive and whole.Or everyone has decided that Jake is the Mom friend, and Jake is willing to (technically) murder someone if it means his friends survive.
Relationships: Jake & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Wistful Gatherings

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled into this fandom. I am a simp for Frank. This is like majorly canon divergent, in that after the last episode I have no idea what the creators want to do/plan so I'm going to do my own thing.
> 
> As stated in the tags, this is pre-slash, the couple being Frank/Jake.
> 
> Everything in the animated series happens just like place them during (most) of the kids' final year of highschool.
> 
> Also I got inspiration for this fic from the webnovel The Earth is Online (Don't worry this story doesn't really copy anything from it).
> 
> Also this chapter has mentions of misguided attempts at protecting children by their parents that can be seen as abusive.

"I'm telling you guys, it was almost exactly like how we found Yutani's hover thing!" Jake made practiced movements on his board, usually going over simple tricks like kickflips or an ollie. After being brought back to his house a few days ago his mom put a lock on his window in order to prevent him from getting out, as well as grounded his phone privileges. It's been a while since she last had to do that, so he had to figure out how to pick the lock again.

He only just got his phone back a few hours ago so he immediately messaged his friend to meet him at Yutani's (He also wanted to make sure they were safe, he remembered seeing a strange figure just before he was taken from the train tracks).

"It's called a turbine Jake," Yutani pouted slightly, making Jake throw her an apologetic smile which she accepted, "and although we aren't doubting you, we just, ugh, how do you say it?" She threw the question in the direction at Tricky and Fresh.

Tricky was the one who responded, " I think I can speak for everyone that we were more worried on why you hadn't contacted us for a whole day, you usually send a picture at least. Not to say what you saw wasn't interesting, it was, we just have different priorities-"

"You're rambling T."

"Right, well, I guess we just wanted to make sure you're alright first."

Giving a slight smile at his friends, Jake took a foot off his board and fully faced them. "I'm fine, and well I also wanted to make sure you guys were okay too. I'm pretty sure you're parents punished you because of me." He was almost certain of this, the guard had definitely seen his friends escaping. He had tried to divert the guard's attention as much as possible, but he had heard his mom and the guard talking when he was dropped off and the guard mentioned Tricky and Fresh to her. It was almost certain that his mom talked with Fresh's.

"It's fine dude, my ma just lectured me on how 'stupid' I was acting, though Frizzy def gave me a stink eye when I went out this morning without my boombox stereo." Taking a second look at what his friends were wearing left Jake surprised, they are wore hoodies and shorts with the exception of Yutani who had on her signature alien onesie.

"Well you don't have to worry about me, dad just told me that I have to be careful at night and then sent me off to bed."

Jake turned to face Yutani, " He's right, there could be creeps during the night, and you're still a child."

"I'm fourteen!"

"A baby then, anyways what about you Tricky, you're parents give you any sh- uh, any cr- uh did your parents do anything." Jake tries to hold back on cursing around Yutani, he really does, but it is just so hard.

"Well currently I'm supposed to be on house arrest for a week, but I snuck out," she shrugged and couldn't contain a slight blush that settled on her cheeks. Everyone immediately noticed. They were kind enough to leave it be.

Except for Yutani.

"Are you blushing 'cause that cute gardener you liked helped you out, or because you have indigestion?"

In response to her question, Tricky seemed to go an almost impossible shade of pink before screeching, "Yutani!!! I don't have indigestion! Stop spreading lies!" 

"I'm not! You usually blush and eat weird thing around this time of month! And besides you're crush on the gardener is obvious to everyone!"

"That's a period! Not indigestion. And well for the, uh for the garden girl-erner uh."

Trying to placate Tricky, he pressed a hand to her shoulder before she would start sulking and skate off, "It's okay to gay panic Tricky, everyone does it at least once," he hears Fresh stifle a small laugh, "now just sit down, I need to get everyone back on the original topic. Also, thanks for going against your mom for us."

Tricky nodded slightly as she sat down, "... Always, you guys are everything to me."

Sending her a reassuring smile, Jake sat beside her, "Well gather around you children, I think my discovery can maybe help Yutani with the turbine!" At his words Yutani immediately got excited.

"Right! Let me just grab the turbine, and you can lead us over to the spot!"

\---

"Are you absolutely sure this is the place Jake?" Fresh spoke nervously as the group walked towards the destination.

"Of course man, I have an amazing memory, and I'm like seventy percent sure I tagged this place like last week, so that's another marker." As he finished his words, Jake finally saw some stairs leading down to where he was a few nights ago. "There you go, it's down here. Just be careful where you step, it's old and I'm pretty certain there are shards of glass on the ground."

With the warning, their small group continued down the steps and into the tunnel and finally stopped at the graffiti tag that Jake left behind some time ago. Being careful of where he stepped Jake stepped forward to reach the top of his tag. "So these marks were definitely not here when I tagged the place."

With his words Fresh stepped beside him to examine the work, "Someone started spraying over your tag, the symbol looks kind of familiar, don't know where from though."

"Really? Let me see," Yutani quickly took out a pair of goggles of some kind before she exclaimed, "the symbol is everywhere around town! There was one near the place Jake last tagged a few days ago!"

As Yutani continued to list the places the symbol was, Jake saw Tricky looking across from them, and grabbed both of his friend shoulders to turn them towards where Tricky was looking.

"Oh wow. Is this where the symbol came from?..." At first no one answered Fresh's question, and then Tricky finally spoke.

"Yutani, there was also one of these signs where we found the turbine."

With silence, they all looked up at the etched symbol, although uncomplicated it was... strange that it was almost everywhere.

"Also I'm like fifty percent certain that the gardener at the manor has a smart watch that occasionally shows this image."

"..."

"Is this proof that the government is actually being controlled by aliens, and all persons of interest have a spy mixed among them in order to learn secrets?"

"No, Yutani."

"Maybe there's some more of that turbine tech we can look for though?"

At Fresh's suggestion, Yutani visibly brightened up. "Right! I can run some preliminary diagnostics in the surrounding area to read the energy levels. It will hopefully be able to point me to the strongest source of energy and I can extract some samples to uh play around with."

While Jake gave Yutani a thumbs up, Tricky nervously bit her lip, "So this still stays a secret between us? No telling any authority figure right?"

"Of course! They probably wouldn't even believe us in the first place, or they'll ignore it. Either way." With a shrug of his shoulders, Jake bent down into a crouch after walking to the weird intact symbol. Unlike most of this place, right under the symbol was relatively dust free.

The team went around the place, just idly poking or prodding old machinery. Fresh usually straying away from rusty bits of metal, mumbling words like 'tetanus' and 'no way'. Tricky on the other hand walked along the tracks, before stopping at a point where the tracks just suddenly intersect.

Yutani breaks the group's relatively silent investigating by releasing a yelp.

Immediately gaining everyone's attention, Yutani was sat on the ground with a glowing blue object in front of her. Jake immediately left from his place beside the wall, to run towards Yutani's side to help her up, "You okay there 'Tani?"

With a simple nod in both thanks and gratitude, she stared at the flying object, "Yeah, and this is, well it seems like a left behind source of energy. It only just started giving off energy in abundance though," she shows the rest, who had made their way to beside Jake and Yutani some time ago, her own invented tablet which showcased a blinding light in the direction of the floating object.

"Can we touch it?"

"I really don't think that's a good idea Fresh."

"Yeah what Tricky said."

"Then why is Yutani already reaching for it?"

As those words registered in the minds of the three senior students, they finally all reached and grabbed onto Yutani to pull her back, but they were already too late. Yutani had touched the object, and suddenly the four teenagers weren't there anymore.

All that was left was the floating blue object, and a man in a bunny mask slowly reaching out to touch it too.

\---  
"Welcome, you Unfortunate Children, to the Arcana"

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many unfinished fics, but I'm doing this anyways.


End file.
